Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Misty - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Brock - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Pikachu - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) * Professor Oak - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Gary Oak - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Jessie - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * James - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Meowth - Himself * Giovanni - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Persian - Himself * Seymour - ??? * Daisy - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Lily - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Violet - Jane (Tarzan) * L.T Surge - Donald Drake (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Erika - Herself * Koga - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Aya - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Melvin - ??? * Jessiebelle - ??? * Cassidy - Winifred (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Ratso (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Raticate - Himself * Blaine - Himself * Ritchie - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) Episodes:(Don't do it) # Pokemon I Choose You # Pokemon Emergency # Ron Catches a Pokemon # Challenge of the Samurai # Showdown in Pewter City # Clefairy and the Moon Stone # The Water Flowers of Cerulean City # The Path to the Pokemon League # The School of Hard Knocks # Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village # Electric Shock Showdown # Battle Aboard the St. Anne # Bye Bye Butterfree # Abra and the Psychic Showdown # The Tower of Terror # Haunter vs Kadabra # The Bridge Bike Gang # Ditto's Mysterious Mansion # Pikachu's Goodbye # The Battling Eevee Brothers # The March of the Exeggutor Squad # The Problem with Paras # The Song of Jigglypuff # Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon # A Chansey Operation # Who Gets to Keep Togepi? # The Jasmine Mermaid Gallery: Ron Stoppable as Ash.png|Ron Stoppable as Ash Ketchum Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Jasmine as Misty Professor Utonium (TV Series)-0.jpg|Professor Utonium as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory-0.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Delia Ketchum King Triton.jpg|King Triton as Professor Oak Eric in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Eric as Gary Oak Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Queen Beryl as Jessie Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as James Meowth.png|Meowth as Himself Sailor Mercury Angry.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Officer Jenny Lita Angry.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Nurse Joy Jessie's Ekans.png|Ekans as Himself James' Koffing.png|Koffing as Himself Misty Goldeen anime.png|Goldeen as Herself Samurai Jack (TV Series).jpg|Samurai Jack as Samurai Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Pacha as Flint Mowgli in The Jungle Book.jpg|Mowgli as Forrest Blossom (TV Series).jpg|Blossom, Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Bubbles, David-0.jpg|David, Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Buttercup, Tim and jim possible by anishelu-d4godyh.jpg|Tim and Jim Possible, Hogarth Hughes.jpg|Hogarth Hughes, Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg|and Pinocchio as Brock's Siblings Brock's Onix.png|Brock's Onix as Himself Brock Geodude anime.png|Geodude as Himself Seymour-0.jpg|Seymour as Himself Misty Staryu anime.png|Staryu as Himself Brock Zubat Supersonic.png|Zubat as Himself 230px-Clefairy anime.png|Clefairy as Herself Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Aurora as Daisy Ariel-0.jpg|Ariel as Lily Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane as Violet Misty Starmie anime.png|Starmie as Himself Lily Goldeen.png|Lily's Goldeen as Himself A.J Pokemon.png|AJ as Himself A.J.'s Sandshrew.jpg|Sandshrew as Himself Ash's Bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasaur as Himself Melanie's full appearance.png|Melanie as Herself Ash's Charmander.jpg|Charmander as Himself Silly2Bsyndrome2Byou2Bcan2Bt2Bbe2Ba2Bdog2B a7378a0ebebf431d7abac68e43fef617.jpg|Syndrome as Damian Ash's Squirtle.png|Squirtle as Himself Donald Drake.jpg|Donald Drake as L.T. Surge Lt Surge Raichu.png|Raichu as Himself Dr drakken in kim possible movie.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Giovanni Persian.png|Persian as Himself Magikarp Salesman.png|Magikarp Salesman as Himself Tentacruel Anime.png|Tentacruel as Himself Granny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Granny as the Old Woman Talking Gastly.jpg|Gastly as Himself Mulan in Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Sabrina Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Sabrina's Father Sabrina Haunter.png|Haunter as Himself 220px-Sabrina Kadabra.png|Kadabra as Himself Erika-0.jpg|Erika as Herself Erika Weepinbell.png|Weepinbell as Himself Muk Anime.png|Muk as Himself S-mad-101.png|Madellaine as Aya Captian Phoebus As Captian John Smith.jpeg|Phoebus as Koga Chopper pokemon.jpg|Chopper as Himself Tyra-0.png|Tyra as Herself BethDance.png|Beth as Duplica Duplica_Ditto.png|Ditto as Himself Melvin's Exeggcute.png|Exeggcute as Himself Melvin's Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor as Himself Bloom (TV Series).jpg|Bloom as Cassandra FaragondaNick.png|Mrs. Faragonda as Cassandra's Grandmother 039Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff as Herself Clyde Cosgrove.jpg|Clyde Cosgrove as Dr. Proctor Togepi in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Togepi as Herself Ranjan.jpg|Ranjan as Timmy Gtbt97.jpg|Winifred as Cassidy Ratso Ratzkiwatzki.jpg|Ratso Ratzkiwatzki as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Blaine.png|Blaine as Himself Solomon Muto in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.jpg|Solomon Muto as Professor Westwood V Katrina.png|Kartina as Herself Katrina_Raichu_Mega_Kick.png|Kartina's Raichu as Himself Cleavon Schpielbunk.jpg|Cleavon Schpielbunk as Himself Bruno anime.jpg|Bruno as Himself 240px-Bruno Onix.png|Bruno's Onix as Himself Shaggy Rogers in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Ritchie Sparky the pokemon.jpg|Sparky as Himself Zippo the Charmander.png|Zippo as Himself Mary Jane Watson.jpg|Mary Jane Watson as Jeanette Fisher Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:1701Movies